


It's Never That Easy

by AloneShadow



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Hurt!Mac, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Rescue Missions, Whumptober 2020, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: Mac and Jack split up while chasing enemies- and Mac ends up being kidnapped.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948396
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	It's Never That Easy

**Author's Note:**

> The first story for the Whumptober 2020 event! 
> 
> Prompt used: N1 Waking up Restrained + N2 Kidnapped + N3 Forced to their knees (also Held at Gunpoint). 
> 
> *Take place before season one, during Jack and Mac's time in Afghanistan.*

Mac woke up hearing a scream. Blinking, he quickly shut his eyes again because of the dust, since he was laying on the floor with his wrists handcuffed behind the back. Trying again, he finally managed to take a look around: the room was tiny and empty, no windows, the only source of light coming from the door left open that allowed him to see blood on the pavement. His helmet and backpack were gone.

As he tried to move, pain flashed from his leg and he looked down at it: there was a bloodstain just below the knee, clearly visible on his brown uniform. _A knife_ , he sighed at the memory: he and Jack Dalton were following a lead outside a village, then an explosion occurred and they got separated… That's when Mac was attacked: he managed to knock out one of the three enemies before the other stabbed his leg with a pocket knife- after that, there wasn’t much he could do avoid being kidnapped.

 _Are we back in the village?_ Mac wondered trying to hear any sound… 

A man entered the room then, yelling something in a different language. “I don’t understand,” Mac said but the man kept going, angrier now. It has been almost two years since Mac arrived in Afghanistan and still he had problems with the language. “Yelling won’t-!“ Mac gasped as he was kicked in the stomach. Coughing, he heard him screaming again until the man moved to talk to his friend outside the room. 

_Dalton should be able to find us,_ Mac thought. _He spent the last two days bragging about his hunting skills…_

As the pain on the stomach started to lessen, Mac saw the man coming back, saying something else. “I don’t-“ this time a punch in the face shut him up, then he was forced up to his feet, a hand painfully squeezing his arm while dragging him outside the room. 

Mac tried his best to keep his voice down: the wound on his leg was hurting like hell, making him limp, but the enemy didn’t seem to care. 

As they proceeded, Mac noticed a window and could see it was the sunset; no visible buildings. Turning a corner, he noticed two men laying in another room, more blood on the floor around them. 

The second man opened a door and said something to his friend that nodded and shoved Mac ahead. 

Mac barely kept his balance, glad to breathe fresh air again: they were in an old, apparently abandoned garden, with a dozen of olive trees growing in a circle. He had no idea where that place located on the map, but he finally noticed something useful: an old lamp hanging from a rusty fence. With that, he could- 

The kick on the back of his leg caught him off guard and he fell on his knees, causing more pressure on the wound, letting out a little gasp of pain. As he looked up, there was a gun pointed at his face. 

The man said something, then looked at his friend that nodded, angrily gesturing at their prisoner. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Mac said. “Think about it… Your situation will only get worse.” 

The enemy scoffed and murmured something, smiling cruelly. 

Mac heard the bullet clicking in place, and he shut his eyes: the blast made him flinch, but there was no pain, and then he heard bodies falling. Daring to look, he found the two men laying on the floor, dead. 

Breathing fast, he looked around and then saw Jack Dalton jumping down a wall and jogging towards him while putting the rifle away, on his back. “You took both of them out with one bullet?” 

“Almost three. Took me a while to get the angle and not hit you as well,” Jack said, his usually stoic face betraying concerned as he saw the bruise on Mac's face and the wound on his leg. “Shit, hold on…” he murmured picking a bandage from one of his vest’s pockets while kneeling next to him, using it to cover the wound. 

“I think two is good enough,” Mac commented. 

“I can do way better than that,” Jack scoffed and then placed a hand on his shoulder. “Think you can stand?” 

“I can try.” 

Jack nodded and carefully grabbed his arm, helping him up. “Let me free your hands...” 

“They should have the key-“ Mac said, but then heard a click and his arms were finally free. He made a face at the pain coming from his sored shoulders. 

“I don’t need any _key_. I'm not a rookie like you,” Jack scoffed, throwing the handcuffs away. 

“Thanks,” Mac nodded. “My stuff should be still inside-”

“I already got it back. They left everything in a car- hey!” Jack quickly caught him into his arms as Mac started losing his balance, and then moved Mac’s arm over his shoulders, doing his best to keep the wounded leg lifted from the ground. “I think you had enough fun for today.” 

“I wasn't expecting to be kidnapped...” 

“Well, I wasn’t expecting to come and save your ass. Good thing we work better under pressure.” 

Mac sighed, leaning a bit against him. “An easy mission would be nice for a change…” 

“Well, we still have months to spend here... And I doubt it'll get any better,” Jack said, making the other laugh as they left the darkness of the garden behind them.


End file.
